


Mine

by Koizumi Mizuki (SuzukiChiyeko)



Series: Insatiable [9]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Awkward Dates, Jealousy, Lemon, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Smut, Yaoi, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzukiChiyeko/pseuds/Koizumi%20Mizuki
Summary: Misaki and Akihiko decide to finally go on a date again, just to get out of the house for a while. They're having a great time until Misaki starts running into the wrong people at the wrong time, and Akihiko is having none of it.《Originally written in 2016》





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatiasXIII (FFN)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KatiasXIII+%28FFN%29).



"Misaki, let's go on a date."

Dropping the sponge into the dishpan, Misaki looked up. "Eh? Why are you saying that all of a sudden?"

"It's been months since our last date," Akihiko said, leaning against the backrest of the couch, "and now that we both have a few days off I'd like to spend some quality time with you. It doesn't matter where we go as long as we get out of here. After all that drama, I really need some fresh air."

The drama that he referred to had to do with a novel he had written months ago. It had become crazy popular within a single week, spawning all kinds of social events that Isaka had dragged Akihiko into. Fans demanded a sequel and plans had been made for a movie adaptation, but as usual the creator of the novel was the person who cared the least about all these things. He didn't want to have anything to do with it.

Alas, he was forcefully dragged to every meeting, party and whatever Isaka had planned to take advantage of his ever-growing popularity. In the past month, they'd been travelling all over Tokyo, until Akihiko threatened to catch the first plane to anywhere far away from Japan. After that, he and Aikawa started to discuss the possible sequel of his novel.

In the weeks that followed, Akihiko had been writing practically non-stop. His editor visited more frequently and watched him like a hawk while he was typing away. It was quite scary, but Misaki tried to act normal. He did, however, check up on the two more often, bringing them coffee or some food to help them stay focused.

Although he didn't mind it all that much, Misaki had received less attention from his lover than usual. It would do them both good to spend some time together now that Akihiko's work was done. The brunet had been looking forward to that, but he didn't have the courage to express it. However, since Akihiko suggested it, he wasn't going to waste his chance.

"Do you have something in mind?" he asked as he dried off the frying pan.

"I just want to try something different. We've already done a ton of things on our previous dates, but there's still room for new experiences." Akihiko grabbed the oversized teddy bear next to him, patting its head. "If you have any ideas, tell me," he continued.

Misaki scratched the back of his head, trying to think of something. He did have a couple of rather cliché ideas for a date, such as the movies or a restaurant, but they had already done all of those things. Since they had decided to go on a date only a minute ago, it was going to be difficult to make reservations for anything.

Was it necessary, though? All those sophisticated and expensive places Akihiko took him did have their charms, but that wasn't the reason why Misaki enjoyed their dates so much. It was because he got to have a good time with his lover in a different environment, and to make memories that he would treasure for years to come.

Unbeknownst to him, he smiled as images of their previous dates flew through his mind.

Akihiko, who had caught a glimpse of his expression, rose from the sofa and approached the daydreaming youth. At the counter, he stopped to lean forward. The tip of his nose almost touched Misaki's, but the other was too transfixed on his memories to notice.

"I love you," Akihiko said in a soft, sweet voice.

Misaki's eyes widened instantly, like Akihiko's words broke a spell. "Haha...w-what's gotten into you, Usagi-san?" he laughed nervously, his face gradually growing redder and redder. "Are you still half-asleep?"

The author didn't seem to pay much mind to his response. "Where would you like to go this time? You can choose anything."

"Oh, but I..."

"Yes?"

God, Akihiko's face was too close. He could feel the man's hot breath tickling his face and smell the scent of his shampoo and cologne. It made his heart pound in his chest so loudly that he was sure Akihiko would've been able to hear it from the other side of the living room area. The effect that the novelist had on him was infuriating.

He tried to fight it. There was no way for him to speak up if he got weak in the knees every time Akihiko invaded his personal space.

"I..." Misaki started again. "I'm not sure where I want to go. Maybe we should just keep it simple."

It remained quiet for a brief moment. Akihiko leaned in just a little further to give Misaki a kiss on the lips, and then he moved back with a smile.

"If that's what you want, I've got the perfect plan," he assured him. "Okay, let's go."

Misaki felt Akihiko take his hand and allowed his older lover to lead him out of the penthouse, to the parking garage. As they drove away, he waited in excitement to see what Akihiko had planned for their date.

* * *

When Misaki said he wanted to keep things simple, he didn't expect that Akihiko's ideas would be similar to his for a change. Rather than taking him to some exclusive place--Misaki was certain that the Usami family owned far more vacation houses than he knew of—Akihiko had settled for a small trip to the local park. It was a wonderful idea as the weather was perfect for a nice stroll outside.  
  
There weren't many people around though, despite the weather. Misaki could see a few other couples in the distance, but that was about it. They all seemed too busy with their partners to notice anyone else, which was quite a relief. He felt a bit nervous to be outside with Akihiko; as a famous author, the silver-haired man had fans everywhere, and most of them wouldn't hesitate to stare at him dreamily when he passed them on the streets. Their stares and gossiping never failed to make Misaki uncomfortable.  
  
Fortunately, it didn't look like he'd have to worry about that happening. He was grateful for that, especially since his crazy lover had decided to bring his favorite teddy bear to the date. It wasn't the original Suzuki-san, but he was carrying around a smaller version of his beloved stuffed animal. Had there been more people at the park then they would've gotten many confused looks, even by those who didn't recognize Akihiko.  
  
A grown man carrying a teddy bear around. Misaki shook his head at the thought, feeling a strong urge to sigh. If he saw something like that as a non-suspecting bystander, he would instantly assume the guy was nuts.  
  
The frustrated look on his face didn't go unnoticed. Akihiko couldn't tell what he was thinking of, but he knew that something was bothering him.  
  
"What's the matter?" Akihiko asked as they walked down the dirt path. "Do you not like it here? I guess I should've picked a different location after all."  
  
"No, the park is fine. I just...I don't understand why you had to bring Suzuki-san. He'll just get dirty out here, and it's inconvenient to have to carry it around the whole time."  
  
"Remember when we planned to go flower viewing together? I wanted to take Suzuki-san with us that time, but in the end we didn't go to the park because of the blizzard."  
  
Misaki tried as best he could not to roll his eyes. Only Akihiko was weird enough to treat a stuffed animal like a living creature with real feelings. He was truly a child at heart, but it wasn't always cute and funny; it got on Misaki's nerves more than anything.  
  
"Wouldn't it be a shame if Suzuki-san got ruined though?" Misaki asked him, crossing his arms.  
  
"You're only saying that because you're jealous."  
  
"What?!" The brunet's head snapped to the side. "Baka Usagi! Why the hell would I be jealous of a teddy bear?"  
  
"Because you want me all to yourself."  
  
The smug look on Akihiko's face was already enough to piss Misaki off, but the things the man said were what made his cheeks blaze in anger and embarrassment. How he was able to put up with the guy, he didn't understand and he probably never would.  
  
Knowing that the argument was just going to go on until he gave up, Misaki kept his mouth shut and kept walking. Somewhere along the way, he sensed that Akihiko was trying to grab his hand multiple times, but every time he quickly retracted his hand to avoid it. He didn't want anyone to see them holding hands.  
  
However, his lover was persistent. After about fifteen tries, their fingers intertwined in the most subtle way possible. Misaki strongly protested against the gesture, but seeing the contended look in Akihiko's eyes made him change his mind. Just this one time, he'd let the man do as he pleased. Well, unless he was going to try anything funny.  
  
Akihiko's hand was unusually warm; it felt nice. It reminded Misaki of the time they held hands at the Ferris wheel, right after his love confession. The memory made his face flush hotly. Thinking about it always made him embarrassed and happy at the same time, even more so when he was around the person he had confessed to. Ever since then, he hadn't been able to say it properly again. Sometimes he worried that it upset Akihiko, especially when the man asked him how he felt about him, but it wasn't easy to gather the courage to say it.  
  
He did try to show his affection in other ways. Now that they were walking hand in hand around the park, his fingers caressed the back of Akihiko's hand despite his resistance earlier, and he was squeezing back just a little harder than before. Those small gestures were the best he could manage, and he hoped they were appreciated, either consciously or subconsciously.

The tender moment was ruined by the persistent ringing of a cell phone. It had to be Akihiko’s, because Misaki didn’t feel his phone vibrate in his pocket. However, the author made no attempt to reach for the device. He proceeded strolling as if he didn’t even hear it.

“Usagi-san, your phone…”

“It can wait. We’re on a date now, and I don’t want anyone to interfere.”

Misaki rolled his eyes, looking away. His attention was quickly drawn to a cart that stood a little further down the path, the words ‘fresh crepes’ written on the front. It gave him an idea that was just as likely to fail as to succeed, but it was worth a shot.

“You know what?” he said, glancing at his lover. “I’m going to get us some crepes, so you can wait here and answer that call. I’ll be right back.”

Unfortunately, Akihiko refused to let go of his hand and just frowned at him. “I don’t want to answer it. It could be Aikawa.”

“Yes, but you can tell her we’re on a date, right? I’m sure she’ll understand. Now can you please let go so I can buy some crepes?”

Displeasure flashed in the other’s lavender eyes, but eventually Akihiko complied. Releasing Misaki’s hand, he sighed and slipped his hand inside his pocket to get his cell phone, which was still ringing. While he answered the call, his eyes followed Misaki to the cart.

‘I can’t believe that actually worked!’ Feeling pleased with himself, Misaki smiled at the man standing behind the cart. He ordered one crepe with strawberries and one with blackberries, knowing that Akihiko wouldn’t want anything sweet. While he waited for the man to make the crepes, he looked around with a carefree expression on his face.

That was, until he noticed there was someone standing behind him. At first he thought it was just another customer, until the person began to speak.

“I didn’t think I’d run into you here.”

A shiver ran down his spine. ‘That voice…’ He knew that voice. 'Usagi-ani?!’

As he turned around rather clumsily, he confirmed that it was indeed Haruhiko’s voice. The man was wearing a suit as usual, even on a warm day like this. His eyes studied Misaki carefully, but he didn’t speak, waiting for his response.

“Ha-Haruhiko-san!” Misaki stuttered. “I didn’t expect to see you here either. Uhm, h-how are you?” He quickly looked at Akihiko to see if he was still watching. Lucky for him, he was facing away from them, still talking on the phone with Suzuki-san in his other hand.

Following his gaze, Haruhiko noticed Akihiko as well. He chose to ignore the presence of his half-brother and focused on Misaki again.

“Same as ever,” he replied as he tugged gently at his necktie. “How have you been?”

“Oh, I’m great. You know, just enjoying the weather and everything.”

As he spoke, Misaki kept laughing nervously and scratching the back of his head. This was a dangerous situation. Both of them were standing in clear eyeshot for Akihiko. If he turned around, he would catch sight of Haruhiko immediately, and Misaki didn’t want to wait and find out what would happen then. He had to cut this conversation short and somehow convince Haruhiko to leave.

In his head he _pleaded_ the man behind the cart to hurry up with the crepes so he could just run away. It hadn’t been that long since he placed his order, but to his mind it seemed like eternity.

“I should be getting back to Usagi-san soon.” His voice was quivering. “I’m getting us crepes and I’m sure they’re almost done.”

‘Right? Please tell me they’re almost done!’

However, the man behind the cart said nothing to that, probably too focused to overhear their little conversation. Misaki glanced over his shoulder at him just once, but he couldn’t make eye contact with the guy. He wasn’t going to save him; that was for sure.

A soft breeze whipped through Misaki’s hair, messing it up just the tiniest bit. Birds were chirping, water was flowing calmly, and while the scenery was perfectly calming and peaceful, his heart wouldn’t stop hammering in his chest. His stomach turned as he looked into Haruhiko’s eyes, the voice in his head screaming at the guy to leave. There wasn’t anything they could talk about anyway. None of their conversations had ever lasted longer than ten minutes, and Misaki had no confidence that it would be any different this time. He wanted to give Haruhiko a firm shove, grab the crepes and make a run for it. Run back to Akihiko as fast as he could. Oh, how he wanted to.

His eyes were begging—begging Haruhiko to take a hint and go. Sadly, the stubborn Usami remained where he was.

“I want to talk a little more,” he insisted coolly.

‘Well, _I_ don’t!’

“He’s still on the phone anyway.”

Just as Haruhiko said that, something was launched at him, crashing into him with an impressive impact. He nearly toppled backwards, just barely keeping his balance. Misaki could see his eyes grow wide with shock as it happened, and his eyes were equally wide. His brain needed a few seconds to register everything, but then he saw the teddy bear that had hit Haruhiko right in the face, and it all became clear.

“Usagi-san!” he yelled angrily as he snapped his head into his boyfriend’s direction. “What the hell do you—” Halfway through his scolding, he fell silent as he saw the deadly glare that Akihiko shot at his half-brother, who was now holding the teddy bear in utter bewilderment. All the anger instantly turned into sheer fear, paralyzing him.

‘Crap! This is bad!’

Akihiko didn’t speak. He merely walked over to Haruhiko, snatched Suzuki-san out of his hands and walked away again, this time approaching Misaki. The young man was actually sweating, his face growing pale as he saw the poison in Akihiko’s eyes. He clenched his eyes shut, bracing himself for the worst. In all honestly, he wasn’t sure what he was expecting; the adrenaline made it practically impossible to think.

Cold fingers locked around his wrist and before he knew it, he was dragged away from the cart forcefully. He could hear the man behind him yell after them, reminding them to pick up their crepes. Akihiko ignored it effortlessly.

“Wait, Usagi-san!” Misaki protested, trying to get out of his grip. “What about our date?”

“We’ll continue our date elsewhere.” The anger was still clearly there, making him sound like he was growling.

Taking note of his mood, Misaki pursed his lips together. It was probably for the best if he just kept his mouth shot until they were out of the park. He didn’t want to push Akihiko over the edge by saying something stupid, and trying to explain the situation would be futile at this point. For the time being, he endured the painful grip crushing his wrist, hoping that his lover’s anger would soon subside.

* * *

The date continued at the nearby art museum, a place where Akihiko was certain his brother wouldn't follow them. If he did, he'd be dead meat when Akihiko caught as much of a glimpse of him. His mood had gotten a little better, but he was still obviously irritable.

Misaki had therefore not complained when they rushed into the museum, momentarily hiding his displeasure. He wasn't much of an art lover himself. As for Akihiko's love for art, he couldn't say. Arguably, novelists were creators of a special kind of art too, but he had never truly caught Akihiko admiring a sculpture or a painting. He seemed more like the type of art lover who appreciated the beauty of words, rather than shapes, colors and images.

Something, a feeling that Misaki got when he looked at the man, told him that Akihiko did indeed enjoy this kind of art as well. It was just how well he fit there, as a visitor of the museum. The whole image was forming in his head: a sophisticated aristocrat, wealthy and successful, who engaged himself in admiring the finer things that the world had to offer.

Before he met Akihiko, he had a very specific, begrudging view of the lifestyle of the rich. They were people who wore clothes made of the finest material with jewelry worth more than the annual salary of the average working citizen. While said citizen worked his ass off, they would simply sip their wine and other expensive beverages, socialize with only those worthy of their attention or read the most complicated literature out there. They frowned upon anyone in the lower social classes, as if they were disgusting cockroaches.

He realized that, while part of his ideas were pretty accurate, he was also wrong in many ways. Akihiko was unashamedly interested in having an average, normal lifestyle and although he didn't seem to quite grasp the concept of that, he obviously tried. The only problem was how used he was to luxury, which caused him to rely on it more than necessary. Misaki didn't believe the man was aware of that himself, so it was unfair to resent him.

His gaze flickered over the author once more, but he didn't notice. He was looking intensively at a twisty sculpture, presumably made out of stone, judging from its light gray color. Something lingered in his eyes; some kind of recognition, as though he saw what this 'art' was supposed to represent.

Squinting his eyes, Misaki tried to figure out what his lover saw in the sculpture. After a solid thirty seconds of staring without getting even a single idea, he gave up and walked towards the small sign in front of it. According to the description, this oddly shaped rock represented 'young love'.

"What the hell," he muttered under his breath. If someone told him it was a piece of dog shit, he would've believed them.

Akihiko heard his inconspicuous remark and looked at him, raising a brow. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"That is just a rock. It doesn't look like anything to me."

Beside him, his lover smirked. "Sometimes I wonder what you've got in that big head of yours," he said mockingly. "It certainly isn't intelligence, and apparently it isn't creativity either."

"Shut up!" Misaki piped. It was his default response whenever Akihiko insulted him, so he didn't even realize that his yelling attracted attention until he heard whispering behind him. As he turned around, a few confused gazes were directed at him, and some older people shook their heads in disapproval. His face heated up instantly, but Akihiko wasn't even a little embarrassed. He just snickered and ruffled Misaki's hair.

The gesture made Misaki believe that Akihiko was telling him not to worry about it. He knew the man wasn't someone who cared what others thought of him. Ever since they entered the museum, they'd been getting weird looks from people as Akihiko carried Suzuki-san around the place. They were supposed to leave it in a locker at the lobby, but Akihiko had wooed the receptionist with one of his heart-melting smiles, convincing her that there would be no harm in walking around the museum with a stuffed animal.

Perhaps it wasn't a problem to _him_ , but Misaki felt uneasy by Akihiko's side. This was one of those situations where the author embarrassed him without realizing, just like those times that he used to drop him off at Mitsuhashi University in his red sports car. No matter what Misaki said, it wouldn't stop Akihiko from doing what he wanted to do. He was a child at heart. No, he was more like a spoiled brat from a wealthy family, trapped in the body of an adult.

Misaki was happy that Akihiko was feeling a little better, though. His teasing was usually a sign that he was enjoying himself and he was getting more talkative the longer they wandered through the museum. He even told Misaki what he could see in the various pieces of art that they came across. In his attempts to teach the brunet to appreciate art, he caught himself smiling at the other's cluelessness.

"You know...if you just pretended to understand what I'm saying, you'd seem a lot smarter."

"Tch!" Careful not to raise his voice this time, Misaki jerked his head toward the painting. He looked at the tangle of colors on the canvas in an attempt to make out the shapes that Akihiko was telling him about.

While the younger male was fully focused on the painting, Akihiko moved over to the next one to prepare his next 'lesson'. Someone with a vivid imagination such as him didn't have trouble finding the message that artists hid in their work. It was a discreet way of communicating with the world, like the messages one could find by reading between the lines.

However, he was being careless. By losing his lover out of sight, he unintentionally allowed another person to sneak up on him; a person he didn't want anywhere near _his_ Misaki.

"Takahashi-kun!"

Struck with a strong feeling of déjà vu, Misaki looked over to his left to see Ijuuin Kyou standing next to him, his ocean blue eyes sparkling with excitement. His heart rate immediately tripled in speed at the sight of the man as panic flooded his mind.

"Ijuuin-sensei? How—what—"

"That's what I'm wondering as well," Ijuuin said with a smile, even before Misaki could finish. "I never thought I'd run into you at a museum. You don't really strike me as an art lover, but I guess you're just full of surprises."

Misaki was too horrified to speak. First he runs into Haruhiko at the park for some unexplained reason and now Ijuuin! How unlucky could someone be? He wondered what he had ever done to deserve so much misfortune in only a few hours' time.

The mangaka carefully shuffled closer to him, his gaze darting from Misaki to the painting. He took a moment to study the canvas, taking in the explosion of colors. From the look in his eyes, Misaki could tell that Ijuuin, much like Akihiko, was able to find something in abstract art that he couldn't. It made him feel stupid, which, in turn, made him angry. Why did something so insignificant even matter to him?

Suddenly, his and Ijuuin's eyes met again. The older man was still smiling.

"It's a beautiful painting, don't you think?" he asked, fumbling his hand into the pocket of his trousers. "By the way, Takahashi-kun, I was wondering if you have any plans for tonight. Since you're here, maybe I could take you out to dinner? I know this really nice restaurant that's practically around the corner."

The offer was kind enough, but Misaki knew it was in his best interest to decline. Not only was he on a date with Akihiko, who was probably listening in on their conversation already, but he also didn't want to have Ijuuin making advances to him. While it was true that he was always gushing over The Kan and the mangaka's likeable personality, he had no intention of leaving Akihiko to be with his idol. There was a fine line between admiration and love.

He raised his hand and forced a polite smile to shape his lips. "That's very generous of you, but I have…uhm…"

The words he wanted to say did not leave his mouth as he trailed off, his eyes growing wide when yet another teddy bear flew through the air. It hit Ijuuin in the back, though Misaki was pretty sure that Akihiko actually meant to aim a little higher. The mangaka spun around to see what happened, but before he could register everything, Akihiko had already taken Misaki by the hand and ran off. He didn't even bother to pick Suzuki-san up this time.

Things were going around in circles. There was a clear pattern in the events that had taken place during their date, and Misaki feared that the consequences of him bumping into the wrong people would be even more serious this time. These days, Haruhiko's place on the list of people Akihiko couldn't stand had been taken over by Ijuuin, and he was probably an even bigger enemy because of his ability to get Misaki's affection. Akihiko didn't deal well with rivalry; Misaki had learned that the hard way.

Many similar thoughts surged through the brunet's head. He didn't take note of his surroundings, only of the hand that held a firm grip on him. Even as they went through a door and entered another room, Misaki didn't stray from his inner conflict. Not until Akihiko said his name.

"Misaki…"

The sound buzzed in Misaki's ears and he looked at his lover. Akihiko was, to put it mildly, visibly upset; his eyebrows knitted together and his eyes, appearing darker than usual, were narrow. Only a portion of his anger was directed at his lover, but Misaki knew he'd be getting the full brunt. Although he knew it was pointless, he tried to explain that it wasn't his fault.

"Usagi-san, I swear I had no idea he'd be here. He caught me off-guard! Even if you hadn't interfered, I would've turned down his offer anyway."

"You shouldn't be so careless," Akihiko growled back. "If that guy gets within ten feet of you again, I'm going to beat him up for real. He knows damn well that we're together, and I'm getting sick of him taking advantage of your naivety."

"I'm not naïve." It was a careful protest, because the last thing Misaki wanted was to make the author even angrier. "I know what Ijuuin-sensei is trying to achieve and I've already turned him down a couple of times. He's just a… very persevering man."

" _Too_ persevering. It's about time he realizes that he needs to give up on you."

Misaki couldn't argue with that. Now that he occasionally had to work with Ijuuin, they spent more time with each other. Having friendly conversations with his favorite mangaka was fun, but he often noticed that Ijuuin tried to change the subject to a more intimate one so he could ask Misaki about his feelings for him. It was somewhat disturbing.

Even so, Akihiko saw Ijuuin as some kind of modern day villain who wanted nothing more than to destroy his happiness. He refused to see that the man was just madly in love and wouldn't let anything get in the way of that. Still, there was no way Akihiko would lose to him.

"I'm going to show him that you're mine," he stated confidently.

The claim caused Misaki to shudder and before he could ask what Akihiko meant by that, he was pulled into an intense kiss. His eyes were wide open, but they fluttered shut soon after. It hadn't occurred to him before that Akihiko had taken him to the restroom; he'd been too busy trying to calm the other down to pay attention to the room they were in. It was cramped inside the stall and the smell wasn't exactly nice either. He assumed it was the only place in the museum where they could get some privacy.

As the word 'privacy' crossed his mind, he quickly put his hands on Akihiko's chest and pushed him back. A string of saliva still connected their mouths as he panted, trying to regain his breath so he could speak up.

"We can't!" he whisper-yelled, praying that there was no one else in the restroom. "We're in a public area! People might hear us."

"Good," Akihiko replied plainly. "I hope that mangaka comes in here."

Their lips locked again as Akihiko leaped forward, pushing Misaki against the side of the stall. While his tongue invaded the other's mouth, he began to push up Misaki's shirt, slipping his hands in from the bottom upwards. He was in no mood to take things slow; his possessiveness urged him to claim his lover. Ijuuin could never do these things to _his_ Misaki, and if he ever got far enough to see the brunet naked, he would witness the marks Akihiko had left. He would make sure of that.

There was reluctant compliance from Misaki's side. Having sex with another man, specifically Akihiko, had become more natural to him over the years, and he had less trouble accepting it than before. However, he considered it to be something private, not something they should be doing in a public restroom!

Contrary to what his reason told him, his body did not object to the novelist's advances. His cock was already getting hard from their kissing, poking at the front of his pants. Akihiko's hands had found his nipples, but instead of giving them a thorough treatment like he usually would, he just let his fingertips graze them as he continued to push Misaki's shirt up higher. This somehow aroused Misaki more than it should have, drawing a sound akin to a moan and a gasp from him.

The shirt was already at his chin, unable to go up any further. Their lips disconnected as Akihiko pulled the garment over Misaki's head and threw it onto the side of the stall, not caring that someone might notice it when entering the stall next to theirs. Misaki wouldn't be able to stay quiet anyway, so it didn't matter much. He put his hands on the younger male's hips and ground against him while assaulting his neck with kisses. He sucked on the skin between his lips; soft, then hard.

A moan erupted from the back of Misaki's throat as his head lulled back. With the way Akihiko was sucking his neck, he wasn't sure whether it would leave any hickeys and he didn't really want to waste his energy worrying about it either. Having Akihiko all over him, wanting to 'claim' him, was strangely satisfying. He never liked being treated like a possession, but it did make him happy when Akihiko got jealous of someone who tried to earn his affection, because it showed just how much he meant to the man.

Ironically, jealousy also made him aggressive and impatient. His grip on Misaki's hips was strong, as were the thrusts of his body against the other's. Even with their pants on, Misaki felt that Akihiko was fully erect already. The friction caused his own cock to get harder too, to the point that he wished Akihiko would either let him take his pants off or did it himself. Judging from the man's actions, the latter was likely to happen soon.

"Usagi-san!" he moaned, feeling the blood go straight to his dick as Akihiko ground against him roughly. He didn't even know what he wanted to say; maybe he just wanted to cry out his lover's nickname ecstatically.

Akihiko released the skin he'd caught between his lips, leaning back to look into Misaki's eyes. His expression was dead serious.

"Don't ever let that bastard touch you like I do," he ordered in a gruff voice. It almost sounded like a threat. "You're mine."

Misaki could only whimper in response, shuddering delightfully as he felt hands tug at his pants. He closed his eyes to focus on his breathing, feeling a painful throbbing in his chest. The arousal was making it hard to keep his body under control; his hips began to move on their own accord as his jeans and underwear were pulled down. Akihiko didn't take them off, but instead put a hand on Misaki's inner thigh and pushed his leg up briefly, causing the clothes to dangle from his other leg.

When Akihiko's hands firmly squeezed Misaki's bare ass, the younger male finally found the strength to speak again.

"We shouldn't do this here," he tried again, even though he knew it would fall on deaf ears.

Just as he expected, no response came. For a moment he opened his eyes to see what Akihiko was doing and discovered that the man was kneeling down in front of him with two fingers in his mouth. That alone was enough for Misaki to realize what was going to happen next. Akihiko clearly had no intention of saving it for a more suitable place, and yet Misaki kept trying.

"Can't you just wait until we get home?"

The fingers left Akihiko's mouth with a pop. "No."

"But it…it's cramped…and it stinks in here…"

Noticing how Misaki's tone had changed, Akihiko looked up at him and smirked.

"You don't really want me to stop," he pointed out, seeing right through his lover's half-hearted protests. "You're just embarrassed to do it in a place like this. Well, rest assured; the stall is locked and even if anyone comes in here, they won't know it's us. Even if your precious mangaka finds out, isn't that a good thing?"

"Like hell it is!" There was some truth in what Akihiko said, but Misaki refused to admit that. What would his sensei think of him if he found out he and Akihiko were having sex in a public restroom? He'd probably think of Misaki as some shameless pervert, which was not true at all!

Even though he said that to himself, he was still in this stall with Akihiko, enjoying the things he was doing to him. He had only tried to push him away once, and it was when they were just kissing too. Akihiko was right: he didn't actually want him to stop.

His silence was apparently taken as a sign of approval, because he suddenly registered a wet finger at his entrance, prodding it. Barely a second later, he felt something hot at the tip of his cock, and then the heat suddenly engulfed the entire head. Releasing a wanton moan, he looked down, watching Akihiko bob his head back and forth, his lips wrapped tightly around his dick. When violet eyes stared back at him, arousal surged through him. His face flushed red, but he couldn't look away from the erotic sight.

The finger pushed its way into him, and while it was slightly painful, Misaki moaned again. He rested his hand on Akihiko's shoulders for support as dizziness took over him. It was just too much; performing a shameful act in a restroom stall with Akihiko on his knees, sucking his swollen cock and preparing him for the next step, eyes filled with lust. The lamp above them cast a yellowish glow on his face, allowing Misaki to see the tiny beads of sweat on his forehead as he deep throated him.

Misaki swallowed the thick layer of saliva in his mouth to keep himself from drooling. The pleasure was so overwhelming that he didn't even notice when a second finger sank into his body, joining the first in its search for his sensitive spot. He was too busy looking at the captivating display before him—too transfixed on those lips stretching around his girth. One of his trembling hands combed through Akihiko's silky, silvery hair.

As much as he appreciated the affectionate gesture, Akihiko didn't let it distract him. Once Misaki was ready, he'd make him repeat his name over and over again in pure ecstasy. He wouldn't even have the chance to _think_ of that bastard mangaka anymore. Working his mouth and fingers simultaneously, he tried to prepare Misaki with the last bit of patience he had left. He moved his fingers apart and together in a scissor motion to see how far he could stretch. The muscles around them had loosened up pretty well, showing only little resistance.

Just as a final check, he wriggled a third finger inside. Misaki's body jerked, but the approving groan that spilled from his lips implied that he wasn't in any pain. He let Misaki's cock slip out of his mouth and retracted his hand, leaving him with an empty feeling. That feeling wouldn't last long though. As he rose off the ground, he spoke in an authoritative voice.

"Turn around."

"What...?"

"Turn around," Akihiko repeated.

Obviously, Misaki was still under some kind of spell, because he reacted very slowly to that simple command. He didn't question it and turned to face the side of the stall, blushing as he noticed his shirt draped over the top. Rather than scolding Akihiko for being thoughtless, he just silently put his hands against the smooth, beige surface for support.

Akihiko was pleased that his lover wasn't trying to talk himself out of the situation anymore. Undoing the buttons on his trousers, he pushed the garment down along with his underwear until his erection was no longer restrained. He spat into his hand and slicked up his cock, snickering as Misaki curiously glanced at him. When his pink cheeks turned bright red, a chuckle erupted from the back of Akihiko's throat.

After lubing up his length and giving his adorable lover a show, he pressed the head against Misaki's anus. His entire body leaned forward, his shoulder resting on the other's shoulder as he spoke in a sultry, soft voice.

"I'm going in."

He felt Misaki shudder against his chest as he pushed his dick in, stretching the brunet's ass further than his fingers had. The clenching sent jolts of pain and pleasure through him, and his balls already tightened at the sight of his dick disappearing into that tight hole inch by inch. Forcing his eyes to stay open, he examined the facial expressions of his younger lover. The pleasure was written all over Misaki's face. Uncontrolled gasps escaped his glossy lips, turning into needy moans when Akihiko pulled out and thrust back in.

It wasn't enough; he needed to be louder. Akihiko wasn’t going to stop until Misaki was screaming his name. Gripping his hips tightly, he pulled him closer as he pounded into him, reaching deeper and deeper into his heat, until he had found the perfect angle to hit Misaki’s sweet spot dead-on.

Small tears began to form at the corners of Misaki’s eyes. Having forgotten about his surroundings, he was allowing every moan to come out. His cock was as hard as could be, jerking every time Akihiko rubbed against his prostate gland. Even though he wasn't being touched there directly, it was throbbing, as if he could cum any moment.

While Akihiko continued to slam into him, he let his teeth graze over Misaki’s ear, his hot breath spurring the young man on even further.

“Misaki,” he panted lustfully. “Do you feel how much your body wants to be touched by me? I’m the only one who will ever make you feel this way. You better remember that.”

“U-Usagi-san…” Misaki responded weakly. Thought left his mind. Only the name of his lover remained and so he repeated that as Akihiko fucked him even harder. As he reached his limit, he came with a strangled cry. His cum splattered against the restroom stall, slowly sliding downwards while the remains dripped from his slit onto the tile floor.

Somewhere nearby, he heard a door being slammed shut, followed by footsteps that grew softer as someone walked away. Said someone had probably heard him cry out and left the room in shock. He remembered what Akihiko had said before, about Ijuuin walking in on them. Was it really him?

Behind him, Akihiko snorted. He just carried on with what he was doing, letting his desires take over and pounding into Misaki’s ass until he came as well. His arms wrapped around Misaki’s waist and pulled him into a tight embrace as he filled him up with his cum. Once he had ridden out his orgasm, he placed an unfittingly gentle kiss on his lover’s cheek and pulled out of him.

“Eek!”

Akihiko blinked in confusion at the high-pitched sound. “What’s wrong?”

“D-don’t just pull out without a warning, you idiot!” Misaki yelled at him, covering his ass with his hand to keep the semen from dripping out. He stared at the bathroom stall in horror. “Look at the mess we made! We need to clean this up before we leave.”

“Oh, I’d gladly clean you up, Misaki.” The author licked his lips and shamelessly put his hand on the Misaki’s behind. When his hand was swatted away with a growl, he merely smirked. He clearly didn’t feel obligated to help remove the stains.

Misaki ripped off a piece of toilet paper and started to clean the scene, as well as his own ass. Knowing Akihiko, he was probably leaning back with a smug expression on his face, feeling proud of himself or figuring out how to use this new experience for one of his BL novels. Both ideas were equally infuriating.

“Jerk,” he muttered as he dumped the dirty toilet paper into the toilet. After flushing it, he put his clothes back on so he was presentable again. He wanted to stomp out of the stall so they could finish their date, but as he reached for the lock, Akihiko caught his wrist and pulled him close, stealing another kiss from him. Misaki tried to fight against it, but instead relaxed when a hand rubbed his back soothingly.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds. When Akihiko broke it, he stared into Misaki’s eyes and smiled at him, so warm and lovingly that Misaki felt butterflies in his stomach. Those three magical words were whispered to him before their lips touched again, and he knew he couldn’t stay mad for much longer.


End file.
